Worth The Wait
by Morine123
Summary: After 28 years, Ally still hasn't forgotten about her first love. And he hasn't forgotten about her either. 28 years later, and they haven't seen each other, until a tragic cab brought Ally to Tyler.


**I just couldn't NOT write something about this movie.**

It takes place in the year 2039, after Ally's death.

I apologize for any typos.

* * *

Ally stepped into the diner precariously. She didn't remember what happened before she arrived. She didn't remember how she got to the diner, nor did she recognize it. As she stepped even further into the diner, she saw people of various ages. Some people were elderly; others were in their teens. Some people were wearing vintage clothing, while others were wearing more modern apparel. Modern would be the year 2039.

As she stepped further into the diner, she noticed a waitress talking animatedly to one of her customers. Ally blushed slightly as she tried to grab the girl's attention.

"Excuse me," she called out.

The waitress didn't seem to notice her; she just kept talking to her customers. Ally took this time to look at what she was wearing. She seemed to be wearing a pretty light green dress. She looked down at her hands, which seemed to be different than she remembered them.

It was 2039 and Ally was 50 years old, but as she looked in her reflection in the mirror, she saw her old 22-year-old self. She walked closer to the window and touched her face.

_Is this a dream?_

As she was admiring the way her hands were smooth and wrinkle-free, she heard her waitress call for her.

"Miss? That man has been waiting for you for quite some time. Why don't you go and sit by him?"

Ally turned around and noticed the waitress was talking to her. Although she was confused, she smiled and walked toward the man the waitress was talking about.

As she approached the table, she saw the man hold what seemed to be a file in his hands.

"Um…I don't mean to bother you, but the waitress over there said something about you waiting for me? There must be some mistake being that I've never met you before. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you get back to your wor-"

Ally was just about to turn around when she felt the man's grip on her arm. "No, Ally, I've been waiting for you. Please sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Ally was hesitant, but sat down across from the man who seemed to be in his early twenties. "I'm sorry, but have I met you before? You look vaguely familiar, and I have no idea why."

The man smiled and held out his hand to shake. "Hello, my name is Michael Hawkins, and I apologize, but you are dead."

Ally blinked a few times, trying to decipher what Michael had just said. "Hawkins? As in…"

"Yes. I'm his brother."

Ally looked around the diner, feeling very vulnerable for a moment. "Is he here?"

"He should be here in about twenty minutes. He comes here every day at noon, exactly."

Ally nodded her head until realization finally dawned on her. "Wait…how did I die? When? Why did I not feel anything? Am I in heaven? Am I in limbo?"

Michael put his hand over Ally's in hopes to calm her down. "Sh…you actually got hit by a cab. It was the morning of February 8th, 2039. You probably died straight away, which would explain you not feeling anything. I wouldn't really describe this place as heaven, or limbo for that matter, but yes, this is going to be where you spend the rest of eternity."

"In this diner?"

Michael shook his head. "No, you can come and go as you please. You could go to Paris in a few minutes if you wanted, but you needed to meet me here."

Ally furrowed her eyebrows and shifted in her head. "Are you like my angel or something?"

Michael drew in a deep breath. "No, we're not in heaven. Let me explain this to you. Whenever someone dies, someone is there to sort of fill in the details on the afterlife. It's usually not a person that you know directly, just a person that affected your life in a great way. And I guess that person for you was me. "

Ally was about to ask another question before Michael interrupted her. "Hold on, let me explain things further. You might have noticed this file in my hand. Well, it's the file of your life. Some people get it when their person is born, but I got it the day before you met my brother."

Ally's eyes widened at the mention of _him_ again. "T-tyler?"

Michael nodded his head as he flipped through the folder in his hands. He looked up to see a plaintive look on Ally's face. He immediately felt remorse for bringing him up again. "He missed you, you know."

Ally's eyes shot up to meet Michael's. "He talked about me?"

Michael nodded his head. "Only every day. He liked the letters you wrote to him."

Ally gave Michael a confused look. "He was able to read them?"

Michael nodded his head. "Yeah. I was able to read the letters he wrote to me. The only difference between us is that he wrote back."

"He wrote back? Why wasn't I able to read what he wrote if he was able to read what I wrote?"

Michael shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "The line between the living and death is very fuzzy. For example, I've been able to see you from here. I can see through your file everything that's happening to you, but I can't do that for anyone else. I've tried to see my sister so many times, but because I'm not her, I guess we'll call it _guardian, _I'm not able to see her."

Ally nodded her head, trying to understand what was going on. "So Tyler wasn't able to see me?"

Michael nodded his head. "Exactly. But he was able to receive your letters. I'm not really so sure why that is. I don't know why I was able to receive his either. He wrote back to you every day, and he tried so hard to get them to you, but it never worked."

Michael shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "That boy has been writing to you every day for the past twenty eight years."

"I wrote to him every day after…you know."

Michael nodded his head. "I know. I have it all in my file over here. I'm surprised though, you never married, and you never had children. Tyler was confused when you never mentioned a husband in your letters. At first he thought that you purposefully left a significant other out, but then he realized that there was no guy. He didn't know what to think."

"I never fell in love again."

Michael nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. This file has _everything."_

Ally let out a nervous giggle. "Well that's a little intimidating. Wait…why do I look like I'm 22 if I died at 50?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not so sure. I stayed 22, but I died at 22. Maybe it has something to do with Tyler being 22 when he died? I don't know. But you're stuck in this age, so I'd get used to it."

"So, what year is it?"

"There are no dates here. Just time. And even time doesn't matter. It goes on and on and on."

Ally looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the diner. 11:54. "Oh."

Michael smiled as he looked at Ally. "You know, you're just as pretty as my brother mentioned. He'll be here at noon, I promise."

Ally blushed at the compliment. "Does he know that I'm…"

"Dead? He hasn't got a clue. I wasn't allowed to tell him that I'm your 'guardian.' I think it has something to do with the communication between the living and dead."

"Did you know when I was going to die?"

Michael nodded his head. "Yes. But I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, let alone Tyler."

"So he has no idea that I'm here? What if he doesn't look at me the same way anymore? I mean, it's been 28 years. What if he's moved on?"

"You wrote to him every day. You obviously haven't moved on. He wrote back. He hasn't either."

Ally was about to open her mouth in response before she heard the opening of the diner door behind her. She froze while Michael smiled and waved to his brother.

Ally didn't turn around because she didn't know how she would respond to seeing him again.

Behind her, she heard his heavy breathing and fast running. He seemed to not take notice of the girl sitting in front of his brother.

"Michael…she didn't write. I-I looked and she didn't write. Michael…this is the first day she's never written. Even when she was down with the flu that one time, she wrote. Even when she broke her wrist, she at least typed something. Michael…I'm worried, why didn't she write back?"

Ally could practically hear the tears in his eyes as she sat in front of him. Michael kept the knowing grin on his face as he handed the file in his hands over to Ally. He stood up and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I'm going to go for a walk. I have a feeling you two are going to want to catch up."

Tyler wiped a stray tear away from his cheek as he watched his brother walk away. He turned back around as he finally noticed the girl sitting in the diner booth.

"A-Ally?"

She smiled as a few tears left her eyes and Tyler slowly sat next to her. She nodded her head as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Ally, is that really you?"

Ally nodded her head, which was quite difficult with the taut grip he had on her. "Yeah. Oh Tyler, I missed you so much."

Tyler wiped away her tears as he leaned in slowly. "I missed you too."

She met him halfway, as their lips finally met for the first time in 28 years.


End file.
